


半句再见10

by Psehunjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psehunjeno/pseuds/Psehunjeno
Relationships: Nojun





	半句再见10

▹诺俊  
▹性转  
▹xxj文笔  
▹瞎写的，别骂（有人看就接着写  
▹题目暂定“半句再见”

*需要你

黄仁珺和李帝努已经有一段时间没见了，虽然两个人都很忙，但这对于热恋的两个人来说着实有些难熬，所以两个人商量着赶在国庆人多前李帝努去趟杭州。

李帝努的票定好了，黄仁珺这边却定不上酒店… 

好赶不赶的这个时间段正是杭州G20峰会举办期间，全城戒严，景区管控酒店的预定，尤其是外来人的预定…

黄仁珺急得抓心挠肝，恨不得自己飞回X市去见李帝努，可是现在这个排练进度是不允许她这么做的。

李帝努本来是想过来待几天，黄仁珺也不想耽误他学习。但就当下的情况来说，着实有些困难。

结果两个人实在太想对方，商量了一下，黄仁珺直接在剧团对面的居民楼租了一个月的房。

景区租房不是一笔小数目，还好黄仁珺实习是带薪的。

黄仁珺开心的淘这淘那，期待着李帝努的到来。

李帝努来的那天也是很热的一天，黄仁珺早早的洗掉了因为排练出的一身汗，久违的化了个美美的妆。

才几个月没见，黄仁珺却有些恍惚，眼前的这个帅哥是自己的男朋友。

当她因习惯抬起头，李帝努的唇贴上她的唇的时候，她才有了实感，她的男朋友来看她了。

“宝宝，你瘦了。”李帝努大手摸了摸黄仁珺腰上本来就没多少的肉，好像更少了。

黄仁珺毕竟是土生土长的北方人，这里的饭菜又有些清淡，她排练又累又吃不进去饭，瘦是必然的。

虽然都说“南方水土养人”，但杭州对她来说太潮湿了、太闷热了，她青春期都没什么皮肤问题的脸竟然也冒出了痘，汗大把大把的出她只好天天素颜。

当然不是说杭州不好的意思，只是她来的时间短还不习惯。（求生欲爆棚）

黄仁珺大力拥抱着李帝努，闻着他身上熟悉的味道。

实习就像已经半脚进入了社会，她是个不善于交际的人，是个不会掺和勾心斗角的人，她一个人太委屈了，太累了，太想他了。

在黄仁珺的认知里，李帝努是永远会站在她这一边的人。

小别胜新婚。

两个人到了租的房子，人还没全部进屋，东西还没放好，李帝努就急着抱上黄仁珺。

黄仁珺边说“等一下”边推李帝努，他的热吻连连落下，根本不理会她的抗议，反而被她的挣扎引的兴致大好，大手三下两下剥下她的牛仔短裤，褪到腿弯，他挤进去试了试这个姿势，她腿张不开，不怎么容易进得去。

两个人做的有些急，几个月没做，黄仁珺好像又紧了。

用李帝努的总结的经验来说，黄仁珺的子宫靠后，第一次是真的不好进…但是第一次进去过后…不管后来有过的多少次，每次初次做都会觉得紧致。黄仁珺连子宫都这么会长。

李帝努一手拖颈一手环腰，下身嵌在黄仁珺的身体里疯狂的抽插着，身下的木床因两人的剧烈动作，发出略显色情的、嘎吱嘎吱的响儿。

李帝努因剧烈运动头发都变得湿漉漉的。他板着脸咬着牙舒服挺身的样子，又可爱又性感。

两人腰腹贴合，他的下身动作不停，低下头埋在了黄仁珺的颈窝，“好想你，宝宝。”

黄仁珺被顶的娇喘，环住李帝努宽宽的肩膀“我也是。”

“我爱你。”李帝努说他真的好爱黄仁珺。

两人各种汗水汁水交融，停停歇歇的做了一整夜。

久别重逢的小情侣，终于在杭州又重新开始了他们的同居生活。

黄仁珺的排练差多完成了，节目成型了可以演出了，剧团分了两个演出组，一组表演一天休一天，所以黄仁珺多了不少自由时间。

黄仁珺上班的时候会戴上假发、化上舞台妆早早出门。下班的时候不去吃工作餐，会买回饭带回去喂嗷嗷待哺的大狗。闲下来了会给李帝努煮点补养粥喝，给李帝努按按因为学习而疼的头，或就是安静的躺在床上陪着李帝努学习。

李帝努会在黄仁珺早起出门上班的时候，也早早醒来静静的看她化妆送她出门。会在她走的时候打扫好他们暂时性的爱巢，在准备学习。会在她演出完回来累的不行的时候给她卸妆，会在她休息的时候轻手轻脚的戴上耳机听课，会在她说要陪自己学习、却累到睡着的时候亲亲她的额头。

有时候黄仁珺会惊讶李帝努的社交能力，明明长了一张那么高冷的脸，竟然能在这个陌生的城市，随便找一个露天球场，大晚上和一群不认识的大男生打球，他是真的爱篮球的。

学习累了就出去打打球，他真的把他自己安排的很好，李帝努真的一点也不需要黄仁珺担心。

不知道李帝努是怎么样想的，黄仁珺觉得那时候是俩人最忙又最珍惜对方的时候。

终于赶上黄仁珺休息的一天，两个人决定不要只窝在家里做爱，出去逛一逛，否则辜负了杭州的美景了。

但是两个人不爱出门是原因的，一对全是晕车的，坐什么都晕，怕打车晕坐地铁坐公交还是晕了，所以到达西湖的时候两个人都一点力气没有。

名胜不愧是名胜，景色是真的好，人也是真的多…

两个人无力的在距离自己最近的护栏旁照了几张相，根本就没有往里头走，就讪讪的逃出了人群去了餐厅。

后来看到同学照的美得不行的西湖照片时，黄仁珺还憨憨的问是哪，这跟我看到的西湖不太一样啊？你晕车你怪谁。

好在歇了歇两人又恢复了力气，在凉爽的午后逛了南宋御街、美食街。又赶上了晚上开始的西湖的音乐喷泉。

开心是开心，累是真的累。

坐上回家的出租的时候，两个人累的把脑袋靠在一起。

“怎么样，今天玩的？”黄仁珺的头靠在李帝努的肩膀上有气无力的问。

李帝努的头靠在黄仁珺的头上“挺好的…不过…”

李帝努的话说了一半黄仁珺侧头看他。

“是挺好玩的，不过还是在家做爱好一些。”李帝努正经的说。

虽然声音很小，但黄仁珺还是吓得紧忙用小手捂住李帝努的嘴，还用余光看了看开车的司机。

李帝努把舌头伸出来使坏的在捂他嘴的小手上舔了一下。

黄仁珺大力的拍在他的大腿上惩罚。

李帝努顺势把她的手放在了两腿中间。

黄仁珺向后靠了靠对着李帝努的耳朵小声说“我也这么觉得。”

黄仁珺感觉到了裤裆发热的人又大力的拥了拥她，她摸着的地方也更加热了。


End file.
